


Ship Name

by waveform33



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waveform33/pseuds/waveform33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mira's latest matchmaking finally succeeds. Just one problem. She can't decide on the new couple's name. [GaLe vs Gajevy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship Name

**Ship Name**

**Summary: Mira's latest matchmaking finally succeeds. Just one problem. She can't decide on the new couple's name. [GaLe vs Gajevy]**

**Disclaimer: Gajeel, Levy, Mira and the rest belong to the Hiro that is Mashima.**

It happened right before her eyes.

First they were talking.

Then Levy started blushing so much, she put Erza's hair to shame.

Gajeel's lips formed a smirk, not his usual ones, a special one. One that he only reserved for those closest to him.

And then it happened.

Gajeel picked Levy up, in order to make up for the height difference.

And pressed his lips to hers.

Right then and there a new couple was born.

Of course, this got witnessed by everyone. As a result a three-day party was thrown. When Gajeel asked why three days, Makarov responded, "Because Gajeel is the daddy, Levy is the mommy and Lily is the baby. And that makes three."

This earned him a raised eyebrow from Gajeel, a blush from Levy and a face-palm from Lily.

And, of course, as a Fairy Tail tradition, a party was thrown.

Mira gave herself a pat on the back for a job well done.

She knew that locking them in the guild library a few times was going to get their feelings going.

Levy is a smart girl.

Mira knew that Levy would be able to use her booksmarts to get closer to Gajeel.

* * *

All of that was three weeks ago.

Mira was currently behind the bar, bar tending.

Natsu and Lucy, another couple Mira helped form, were approaching.

"Hey, NaLu," she greeted.

"Stop calling us that! We have names!" exclaimed Natsu and raised a fist in protest.

After a new couple was formed, Mira constructed what she called a 'Ship Name'.

Basically, it was a merge between the names of the two, or more as the case may be, people involved.

Much to Natsu's frustration, people caught on to the idea and started using NaLu when they were addressing the two together.

"Why do you keep calling us that?" asked Natsu as he and Lucy sat down at the bar.

"To save time," answered Mira and smiled.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were Mira's first success from her latest batch of couples to ship and help develop.

Even though she thought that they would be the hardest, she was wrong.

*** Start of Flashback ***

One day Mira asked Natsu what he thought of his future self.

Natsu took it from there.

"Oh, well. I'm gonna merry. Have ten kids. And grow old," Came Natsu's very simple answer.

Mira then asked him who he was going to merry.

Natsu said, "Luce over here," and pointed to Lucy who was sitting next to him.

He received orange juice and spit in his face as a reward.

After that the two started arguing about the future. Something about the right way to propose and something about too big of a number.

Natsu eventually got tired of their argument and silenced Lucy with kiss on the lips. That lasted a long time.

After that the two excused themselves, Natsu picked Lucy up bridal style and left. All the while Lucy telling Natsu to put her down and things moving too fast.

*** End of Flashback ***

* * *

The next couple to fall to Mira's matchmaking greatness were Gray and Juvia. Or as Mira called them, Gruvia.

Gruvia was formed shortly after a mission on which Juvia saved Gray from a fire elemental (not Natsu).

*** Start of Flashback ***

During the battle Juvia attacked the creature directly in order to distract it from Gray's attack.

Unfortunately, the creature was too powerful for her and she essentially evaporated.

After killing the creature Gray returned in tears.

It took a few weeks for Juvia to return to Earth Land in the form of rain.

During this time the guild was frosted over, due to Gray losing control of his powers because of grief.

He didn't even want to fight with Natsu, who wanted to cheer him up the best way he knew how. By kicking his ass into next week. Natsu respected this and backed off.

Natsu himself had a problem of his own.

When people were not out on missions they gravitated towards Natsu and, by extension, Lucy.

This was because of Natsu's high body temperature. Which he had to increase even more due to Gray's powers going out of control.

Natsu just wanted to spend time with his girlfriend. Much to Natsu's surprise Lucy did not mind that she had to share him with other people. That was because she had him all to herself in bed. She never told anyone this.

After she came back and was welcomed by everyone, Juvia explained that she did not die.

She just got split into a lot of little droplets and it took her some time to get herself back together due to the weather patterns dispersing her over a large area.

She was unable to form a cloud that contained her water-self immediately due to her weakened state.

Once she was done explaining she looked at her beloved Gray who hadn't said anything during the whole explanation.

Before she could ask how he was, Gray approached Juvia, hugged her and begged for her forgiveness, all the while crying and melting the ice that had accumulated.

After Juvia said that there was nothing to forgive, Juvia herself tearing up due to Gray's display of emotions, Gray kissed her gently on the lips and proclaimed his love for her. Tears running down his face again.

Juvia responded much in the same way.

Juvia suddenly remembered who gave her the request.

Mira.

This resulted in Mira getting water-locked and frozen for a day.

After that, another party occurred.

*** End of Flashback ***

* * *

Unfortunately for Natsu, Gray was not opposed to the idea, both he and Juvia accepted it. This meant that Natsu couldn't use it against Gray.

However Gray used NaLu against Natsu. A lot. Even when Lucy was nowhere to be found.

He eventually stopped. After Lucy beat him up for making fun of them. Then she beat Natsu up for not liking their collective name. After that Natsu started liking it. And Gray stopped using it as an insult.

* * *

"Mira, something wrong?" asked Lucy when she noticed Mira's frown on her usually smiling face.

"Nothing," responded Mira.

"Come on Mira, you can tell us," said Natsu.

Mira sighed and said "It's Gajeel and Levy."

"Don't tell me they broke up!" exclaimed Lucy, worried about her best friend. She immediately started formulating plans on how to punish Gajeel for hurting Levy.

Natsu placed his hand on hers to calm her down and Lucy visibly relaxed.

"No, it's not that," said Mira.

"It's been a week now and I still can't come up with a 'ship name' for those two," she continued.

NaLu sweat dropped.

"You two were easy. Natsu, Lucy, NaLu. That's it," Mira said.

"But those two..."

"I can't decide between 'GaLe' or 'Gajevy'", said Mira.

Natsu suddenly got a ingenious idea.

Natsu yelled, "GaLe or Gajevy, who ever you are, get over here!"

Lucy smacked Natsu on the head.

"Idiot, they don't know you are calling them. And don't yell," said Lucy in anger.

"Yeah, what is it?" came a voice from behind them.

NaLu turned around and saw Gajeel and Levy approaching.

"Mira, just ask them," said Lucy smiled at the barmaid and took Natsu with her to give them some privacy. Natsu, of course, protested, saying that he wanted to see how this turned out.

"Something you want to talk to us about, Mira?" asked Levy, as she and Gajeel sat at the bar.

After recovering from the shock she received from Natsu's stupid but effective method of shipping Mira looked at the two mages in front of her and said.

"I can't decide what to call you two. What do you want to be called. 'GaLe' or 'Gajevy'?" asked Mira.

"What?" asked Gajeel confused. Levy giggled.

"You two are Gajeel and Levy. What do you want to be called collectively? 'GaLe' or 'Gajevy'?" she asked, more clearly this time.

The two mages looked at each other and...

"GaLe," said Levy.

"Gajevy," said Gajeel.

"Why GaLe?" asked Gajeel and crossed his arms.

"It's easier to say," responded Levy.

"Yeah well, Gajevy sounds more bad-ass," said Gajeel.

"GaLe" "Gajevy" "GaLe" "Gajevy".

The two started arguing.

Mira started crying at the sight of her ship sinking.

NaLu and Gruvia were to the side just sweat dropping, anime style.

* * *

**Fin of one-shot!**

**How was it? Type up a review and tell me. Good? Bad? I know that the structure is a bit off. Might edit it later a bit. Also, where do you stand on the whole 'GaLe vs Gajevy' thing?**

**I prefer GaLe myself.**

**Thanks for reading, see you all later.**

**\- waveform33**


End file.
